


Suzie and Julie Headcannons

by KittyNikola



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNikola/pseuds/KittyNikola
Summary: Literally all my HC for these two
Relationships: Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Kudos: 5





	Suzie and Julie Headcannons

•At the beginning of their time Julie takes it upon herself to lightly carve and cut the place where the survivors would’ve been hooked as a punishment for Suzie not doing well enough  
((Shying a way and refusing to kill the survivors)) soon after Suzie began doing it ho herself out of guilt of hurting the survivors.

t the heavy scaring the survivors would have where the hook had been repeatedly stabbed thru, suzie has this too but only on her shoulder   
-This is why she’s always got bandaged chest.   
_______________________________________

jules would be over protective of suzie when it comes to anyone else but she can also have anger fits directed towards suz  
-caused by Jules PTSDesq situation with Frank 

_______________________________________

Suz grew up w an alcoholic dad and a a mum that worked her ass off despite how cropping her health was. Little food in the house at all times and school was her main Source of it. So her being tiny isn’t necessarily an Ed but it’s jsut her taking in the bare minimum most of the time

Jules is a mid income family with a pretty good home life. Frank’s the one doin most of the trauma. She’s able to buy hair dye and ALCHOL easily 

-Julie was a popular girl who took liking to suzie, the shy girl in her class. Suzie does Jules piercings and Jules dyes Suzies hair 

-when julie shows her affection and offers to gift/buy her things she gets taken a back from how she lived with her parents. Has trouble accepting gifts   
-. The girl never got properly cuddled or hugged due to the constant shambles her home was in. She always try and refuse it. she eventually warms up to it and only takes affection from julie. Almost craves it

-She becomes hyper attached to the girl. When Frank take Jules away and hurts her suz gets unbelievably pissed. This is the only time she gets willingly violent. (She will steal her dad’s gun to threaten Frank w it.)  
———————-  
They have a one night stand at Jules place. 

They go over to Jules house to dye her hair and end up showering it off due to how much hair suzie has. Suz needs new clothes Bc her bra and leggings kinda got soaked in the shower. Suz not having any other experience other than the locker room and home just STRIPS and the inner gay takes over. They totally fuck on the bathroom counter. 

After Jules give Suz her Fairfield hoodie. She loves this thing wearing it every sing day except wensdays (that’s laundry day)  
She originally wanted it back but after seeing how comfy it made her let her keep it. 

_______________________________________  
PIERCINGS

Suzie: Septum, Lobe, Double Helix, industrial (only on right side.) surface Tragus, right bottom lip ring 

Julie: Septum, lobe, double helix, bridge, left bottom lip ring


End file.
